First of the Year
by TheDevilsDen
Summary: A young boy named Percy Jackson is accused of theft. He goes to Goode High so he can get away. He may or may not be able to clear his name with his thing for making friends and his way with music.


The First of the Year

I don't own PJO, Rick Riordon does

PERCY POV

Hi , I'm Percy Jackson. I'm 17 years old and I just moved to New York from California. You see my parents are both international super stars. My real dad is in a band called The Olympians and my mom is a very popular singer called Blissy. Weird name huh? Anyway I've always been interested in dub-step. The music is just a bunch of random sounds and beats put in a specific form to make either a hardcore song or a sad song.

My mom always said that "Oh that music will never be popular, get rid of it," but I never would. My step dad would yell at me and probably hit me to tell me to turn it down, but I never would. I could never give up on dub-step. It was my life.

When I arrived off of the airplane I was greeted by the paparazzi. The flashes were humongous, huge cameras were placed everywhere. I had to run to get through halfway of the crowd. As I was running down the terminal I ran into a boy about age 13. He had dark hair and pale skin. He had an oversized aviators jacket on. He looked Goth. Wow did this kid look scary.

As he sat up he looked at me in disgust and said, "Oh great it's you."

I had an intelligent response that sounded like, "watrutalkingbout?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"No seriously what are you talking about?"

He just huffed and walked away, what was his problem? Gods, everyone was so mean to me sometimes. It's like they think I did something mean. Which I have never done my whole life. I'm the sweetest most kind guy you will ever meet. Well as long as you don't insult my brother. My brother Tyson was born with a birth defect called Down Syndrome. I don't want to get into that much detail.

As I walked into the baggage claim I saw on the TV something about me, so went to see. HOLY SHIT! My step father was on the news saying I attacked him and stole all of his stuff. That S-O-N OF A B-I-T-C-H! I am going to kill him! Calm down Percy, get a hold of yourself, I told myself. Everyone in the terminal turned towards me and started throwing all of their things at me, suit cases, purses, etc.

One guy yelled, "GO BACK TO JERSY, ASS HOLE," and another yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

So that's when I ran. I ran onto another boy, AGAIN!

"Ouch watch were you are going please sir." I looked up to see a long time no see friend. Grover Underwood.

"Grover!" I screeched.

He looked up and saw me, that's when he grinned. "Percy, long time no see bro."

Me and Grover have known each other since 1st grade.

I was on the swings one day when the school bully, Luke Castellan pushed me off and started calling me names like, ass face, and a murderer. I sat there and let the words sink in.

That's when Grover came in and yelled, "HEY LAY OFF MY FRIEND!"

Luke turned towards Grover and said, "Well yea what are you going to do about it, ass hole?"

And that's when I yelled, "HEY SHUT UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I stayed there and let it sink in on what I had just said.

Luke turned to me then came up to me, put a hand on my shoulder and punched me in the gut. I fell over coughing blood, while he doubled over laughing. I stood up and kicked him in the balls, and he doubled over in pain while I laughed.

Then the school hottie (Yea I said hottie!), came up to me and screeched, "What did you just do you could've hurt him!"

Grover replied by saying, "Annabeth he did that in self defense!"

"No he didn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

It went on like that for 5min and then a teacher came out and took all 4 of us in.

"Okay," she asked us, "who started it?"

Me and Grover yelled, "Luke," while Luke and Annabeth said, "Percy!"

Then my parents came in and I gasped, I hadn't seen them in 3 years, because they were on a world wide tour.

I ran up to them and hugged them, and then Luke said, "Aww he's just a stupid mama's boy," then realizing his mistake he covered his mouth. The school expelled him for fighting, name calling, assault. And I was let free.

Okayyyy, after that long flashback let's get back to our time. After saying our greetings we walked to his car together. He was explaining that he goes to a school called Goode High. That's where I was going oddly enough.

On the way back to his house I asked, "Can I stay at your house?"

"Sure," he replied, "Anything for an old friend."

As we got to his house it was already 8:00am.

"HOLY SHIT," he yelled, "WE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

So we hoped back in his car and drove off to Goode.

On the way there he explained that everyone had an interest in music, but he had never heard of my favorite. As we pulled up to the school everyone, mostly all the girls, stopped and ran towards me when they saw me.

"OMG, your Percy Jackson. Hey guess what I love Rock and Roll, how about you," one yelled, another said, " So the rumors are true you do go to this school now."

I looked to find the source and found none other than Luke.

"You," I said with distaste in my mouth, "Still the school bully and possibly playboy I see."

He glared daggers and said, "Eh you caught me red handed. So what I get who I want and you don't got it?"

"Nope," I said, You are dead."

**WOW 1000 words I could never do that again, no really i probably couldn'.**


End file.
